


A Day To Himself

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But can be read alone, M/M, Viktor spelled with a k, as always, kind of a throwback to the first book in the series, small anxiety attack in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Yuri takes Viktor out for Father's Day and neither of them could have predicted how Yuuri's day would go. 
  And maybe somewhere down the line, he was screaming. His throat felt sore and his eyes stung like he spent time crying. He doesn’t recall these actions, but it would appear that a lot happens when he doesn’t pay attention. He looks at the clock, it’s been over and hour since he cleaned the kitchen. It felt like only minutes, but it’s been so much longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleabass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleabass/gifts).



> Папа-Papa in Russian

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Your son needs you,” Viktor said. He rolled over, facing away from Yuuri. 

“Not today Vitya, he is your son today.” 

“Says who?” He asks into the pillow. 

“Says the Russian calendar,” Yuuri laughs. 

“What?”

“You better be decent, I’m coming in,” Yuri said as he opened the door. 

Yuuri pulled the blanket over his head to cover his eyes from the light that entered the room. Their bedroom had blackout curtains over every window because they both prefer sleeping when it’s as dark as could be. The only side effect was sleeping well into the day because they couldn’t see how bright it was. 

“Папа! Happy Father’s day! Get up, we’re spending the day together.” 

“Oh,” Viktor said. “Is it really?” 

“Yes! Now get up, I have entire day planned.” Yuri grabs Viktor’s arm and pulls him up so he is sitting instead of lying down. 

“Did you know about this?” 

“I don’t know the specifics,” Yuri said from under the blanket. “I only knew he was doing this. Though he _failed to mention_ he would be waking us up early.” 

“It’s only eight. If we weren’t taking the day off, we would be getting up about now anyway.” 

“Alright, let me get ready, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Yuri ran out of the room, leaving Viktor to fall back into bed. Yuuri rolled over to glare at him until he got out of bed. 

“I don’t know why you have to guilt me into this,” Viktor said. He was standing in front of the closet changing into whatever he pulled out first. Yuuri silently thanked himself for not putting the skating uniforms in there because Viktor would have no problem wearing them out in public. 

“I’ll see you later, ‘kay?” Viktor went to Yuuri’s side of the bed to kiss him. 

“Have a good day,” Yuuri said. 

The bedroom door closed and he rolled onto his stomach. He dropped his head into the pillow and went back to sleep.

~ 

Waking up after noon is the best feeling in the world, Yuuri decides. He slowly gets out of bed, using his day off to take his time. He feels like everything in his life is always going so fast, it’s nice to slow down and have a day to himself. He didn’t bother changing out of his sweat pants and the shirt he took from Viktor. He didn’t have plans to leave the house today, so why would he change? 

He walks into the kitchen and he momentarily thinks of making himself a nice breakfast. He has the time and cooking skills, but instead he just grabs a glass of water. He sits down on the couch in their spacious living room. He can’t help but think about how empty it looks without Yuri sitting in the middle of the room to use the television. Or how Viktor isn’t sitting right next to him on the couch despite the rest of the couch being open. 

He turns on the television. He goes through each channel, yet he never settles on one. He isn’t used to choosing the channel, most times Viktor or Yuri is watching something before Yuuri is even in the room. 

He loved the way his small family works. The little things that most families wouldn’t do. It’s mostly because of their popularity in figure skating, but they’ve never been super inconvenienced by it. They post updates on their instagram account often enough where anyone could piece together what a day in the life of was for them. 

Their small, on-the-road dinners while they rushed to the ice skating rink were always a favorite of Yuri’s. All three of them cramped in the backseat of a cab while they eat a quick meal from a fast food chain of Yuri’s choosing. Last year, the person with the higher score at a competition would choose where they ate. Then when Yuuri retired, they let Yuri choose- coincidentally, he also got high scores at each competition. 

The more _dangerous_ family activities they did had to do with their similar careers. Yuri started the small races they would have. The first time he called Viktor old and Viktor retaliated with asking for a race to see who could skate faster. The second time occurred when he claimed to be able to do more jumps than Yuuri. Unable to step away from the challenge, they spent thirty minutes doing one complicated jump followed by a more complicated jump. The first one to fall lost. Yuri fell first and Yuuri made fun of him before his parent instinct kicked in and he realized he should make sure his son is okay. 

Each race between the family ended with a crash on the ice. They stopped for a few months when Viktor slammed into the glass surrounding the ice. His wrist suffered a fracture and Yuri suffered a week with no electronics. It was meant to be more, but Viktor has a hard time enforcing punishments. 

Yuuri set the television remote next to him on the couch. Playing on the television was a short documentary about Viktor. It was released after his fifth consecutive gold medal in the Grand Prix Finals. Yuuri remembers seeing it when it first came out and freaking out when he walked by in the background. 

He grabs his phone from the arm of the couch and scrolls through his instagram feed. He doesn’t check it as often as he should, but he does scroll through every now and then. It’s hard to talk to his friends without social media, or that’s the argument Phichit gave him. 

Speaking of, the picture at the top of his screen was of Phichit with Guang-Hong. They were sitting in a chinese restaurant with a table filled with different food in front of them. Guang-Hong is shying away from the camera and Phichit was all about taking pictures. 

The next was from Viktor and the response picture was below it from Yuri’s account. Viktor’s was him taking a picture of himself and Yuri, but Yuri was taking the same picture on his phone. It was captioned: 

“He can’t get off his phone for just one minute to take a picture!”   
It was followed by the laughing, smiling, and heart emojis. They appeared to be having fun with their day together. 

Yuri’s photo was the same but from his point of view instead of Viktor’s. His was captioned with: 

“I take him out for father’s day and he won’t even take a picture with me! #unbelievable #whydoIeventry” 

His lacked the emojis Viktor’s had, but the humor was still there. 

Yuuri liked each of them before putting his phone in sleep mode. He looked around the living room for something to do. Suddenly his day of freedom felt more like a day of confinement. He was wary to leave the house. He didn’t want to run into Viktor and Yuri because they’d think he was following them. He wanted them to have their day together. 

He stood up, took his filled cup of water to the kitchen, and returned to the living room. He moved the end tables towards the middle of the room and started to push the couch to the other side of the room. Realizing the television was now facing nothing, he moved it once again to another spot in the room. 

Yuuri moved the furniture around multiple times before leaving everything in a place he liked best- exactly where it was before. 

He walked into the kitchen and started to wash every dish and surface that was available to him. Viktor always kept the kitchen clean, but Yuuri couldn’t think of anything better to do. He wiped off the already clean counters and wash the only dish which was his glass of water. 

Yuuri found himself back in the living room feeling useless. He lied down on the couch. He covered his eyes with the back of his arm and tried to fall asleep. He lyed there for nearly thirty minutes with no success. He could only think of all the things he knew weren’t real, but his mind had a way of convincing him otherwise. 

_They don’t need me, why would they? Viktor keeps me around because he needed a second parent for Yuri. And Yuri doesn’t need me, I’m not his coach. I don’t benefit him at all._

The rational part of Yuuri’s mind wanted to argue, but suddenly he could no longer think of any instance where Viktor or Yuri desperately needed him. He had no specific examples, all he had was a small voice in the back of his head saying that they needed him. There was nothing proving that voice right and everything was proving it wrong. 

_I should just leave, they wouldn’t notice. The house would be exactly the same if I left._

Again, he couldn’t argue. He could just let himself get sucked up into the dark hole his mind was taking him down. 

_They don’t love me. They have no reason to._

Yuuri wanted to scream. He wanted to scream at himself that no, they did love him. They had to love him. They have to. 

And maybe somewhere down the line, he was screaming. His throat felt sore and his eyes stung like he spent time crying. He doesn’t recall these actions, but it would appear that a lot happens when he doesn’t pay attention. He looks at the clock, it’s been over and hour since he cleaned the kitchen. It felt like only minutes, but it’s been so much longer. 

He looks around the room to see if anything changed. His phone was against the far wall, he couldn’t see if it was cracked from where he was. The remote was across the room in a similar fashion his phone was, the back was nowhere to be found and the batteries were rolling away from each other.

He looks at the wall to see a picture frame broken. He takes the picture off of the wall and takes it back to where he was sitting. He stares at the picture underneath the broken glass, thinking about whether he subconsciously picked this picture to break or if it just happened to be hit by his phone or the remote. 

It was from the Grand Prix Finals Yuuri won. They were given the picture from Chris, none of them knew it existed until Chris came up to them with the printed picture the day after the awards. Yuuri was more than grateful for the picture. He remembers telling Viktor the night before that he wished he had a picture. 

In the picture they were all sitting on the bench waiting to hear Yuri’s score. Right before the score was announced, his parents had told him he was officially adopted. They didn’t end up hearing the score until the end of the competition. 

Yuri had jumped into Viktor’s arms, clinging to him tightly. Behind Viktor was Yuuri who was holding Yuri’s hands and talking to him over Viktor’s shoulders. They were all crying- Yuri significantly more than Viktor and Yuuri- but they looked like a family. The media went crazy with news articles that day. Most tried to pass it off as them consoling Yuri on his score, but when he won third most sites got rid of that theory. Because of Viktor refusing to tell the press and Yuri and Yuuri refusing to even talk to the press, they had no answers until the winners conference that was the next day. 

Yuuri was so caught up in thinking about the picture, he didn’t notice his family walk through the door. Viktor stopped Yuri in the doorway so he could sneak up on Yuuri to scare him, but when he walked up and saw the picture and the broken glass over it, he decided scaring him wouldn’t be the best move. Instead he walked back to Yuri. 

“Go look at the picture he has, say something, and then when he is done, see if there is anything you can do to make him feel better.” 

Yuri simply nodded and walked up to where Viktor was standing moments ago. He was taken back by the state of the picture, but quickly shook it off. They can replace the frame, it’s not a big deal. 

“That was the best day of my life,” Yuri said quietly as to not alert his father. 

“Mine too.” Yuuri didn’t appear to be aware of anyone else in the room. He was in a trance of sorts and for all he knew, Yuuri might think he is talking to himself. 

“It was so hard to adopt him,” Yuuri said. “We were a foreign gay couple trying to adopt a child in Russia. We weren’t married- I’m not even sure if we could get married at that point just because of how busy we were. We spent night after night filling out paperwork; the whole reason I didn’t sleep the night before the Russian short program was because I was filling it out. I remember sitting in the audience at so many competitions writing all the different details. Reporters, fans, other skaters- they all wanted to know what I was busy with. I think the first person I told was Phichit, Viktor told Chris first.” 

“Wow.”   
“Yeah,” Yuuri said, completely aware of who was listening to him. “I would go through the process a million more times. It is more than worth all the work to have you in my life. You are the most important person in my life. People always ask Viktor what it’s like to be my number one, and I laugh to myself everytime they ask. He isn’t my number one at all, that’s you Yurio. And I’m not afraid to admit it to Viktor because you should be the most important person to him too. Don’t get me wrong, I love Viktor, but I love you just a teeny bit more.” 

“Do you mean that?” Yuri looks at Viktor who nods and then looks back at Yuuri. He is no longer looking at the picture frame, but at Yuri. 

“Of course I do.” 

He walks towards Yuuri and hugs him tightly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t spend a lot of time with you today.” 

“Don’t be. Today was Viktor’s turn, Japanese father’s day isn’t until June.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send in requests, I'd love to write them for you! <3


End file.
